


take me home

by gratefulandgroovy



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Skiing, Smut, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratefulandgroovy/pseuds/gratefulandgroovy
Summary: Armie and Timmy go on a boys trip to Aspen, Colorado. Armie finds out something that Timmy was trying to hide, but Armie reciprocates the feelings.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this cite. I hope you all enjoy!!  
> *Out of respect for Timmy and Armie, please keep in mind this is a work of fiction and I am in no way speculating anything about their private lives.*  
> *All mistakes are my own*

It was a dull, cloudy, Monday morning in Aspen, Colorado. Timothèe and Armie had planned an impromptu ski trip since they had not seen each other for at least five long and grueling months. During that time, Armie had gotten a divorce with his wife, Elizabeth Chambers. Seeing as though Armie had almost completely lost feelings for her, he told Timmy that it was not too difficult for him and the only part that truly hurt was not seeing his children everyday. 

Timmy understood that Armie had needed some time to collect himself and recover from the divorce, so he would text him daily and check up on him but never push Armie to tell him more than what the man was comfortable with. So with all of this, when Armie reached out to Timmy to ask if he wanted to get away for a bit and go to Colorado for a week, of course Timothèe had agreed. After the phone call about where they were staying, the boys promptly packed their bags and flew out to Aspen to reunite.

The drive to the condo was about two hours from the airport, and that was quite enough to time sit in a car all by yourself in awkward silence with a cab driver without losing your mind. Finally, at nine in the morning, both boys had arrived at the condo within five minutes of each other. 

“Armie!” Timmy shouted as soon as he laid eyes on him. He dropped his grey duffle bag to the frozen asphalt, running to the tall figure who stood not but five feet away from him. Timmy’s slender arms encapsulated Armie in a tight hug. He stood there, holding the larger man for a moment and taking in his sweet scent that Timothèe had missed so much before he realized that he might have been holding onto him longer than a normal friend would have done so. Reluctantly, Timothèe pulled away and smiled up at the man with a sheepish grin. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while making eye contact with Armie. “Uh- hi...” He chuckled nervously, trying to break the awkward silence. “I missed you.”

He smiled as Armie grinned wide and laughed, pulling Timmy back in for a warm embrace. Timmy let Armie hold him there as the man spoke. “I missed you too, T. It’s been so long. I can’t wait to catch up!” Armie spoke with enthusiasm. Hearing Armie’s voice in person again was so refreshing and it sent a warm tingle all throughout Timothèe’s body. Timothèe couldn’t really make words come out coherently because he was too busy wallowing in the large, gorgeous mass that was Armie Hammer. So instead of actual words, they were more muffled sounds of endearment that made Armie chuckle. “C’mon. Let’s get our bags and go inside. I wanna know how you’ve been.” Armie spoke quietly into Timmy’s ear, clearly noticing how tightly Timmy was holding onto him. Armie didn’t want to break their embrace, but he was about to start shivering if they didn’t get inside soon.

Timothèe pulled away and nodded slowly. “Okay.” He said and smiled, skipping to get his bag and unlock the condo door. They both walked in and looked around. The place was massive. Timmy turned to Armie and grinned. “Woah. This is crazy. You didn’t have to do all this, Armie...” He spoke in awe. Timmy wasn’t expecting Armie to have booked them something so nice. After all, the only thing Timothèe wanted was to spend time with Armie, no matter where they were. 

“Of course I had to. We are gonna be here for a week, and since we don’t see each other often I figured we might as well live it up.” Armie said and laughed. He closed the door behind them. “‘C’mon, let’s go find our rooms and unpack, then we can get breakfast and catch up.” He said and walked past Timothèe into one of the bedrooms. Timothèe followed and went into the bedroom across from Armie’s. 

A few minutes later Timmy came out of his room to find Armie sitting on the couch with his long legs stretched out across the length of the faux velvet seat. Timothèe came into the room and sat on the chair across from the couch. The noise of Timothèe walking into the living room got Armie’s attention. “Soo, tell me what’s been going on.” Armie said as he sat up and moved his legs, making room for Timothèe to sit next to him. Armie made a come here motion with his hand. He draped his arm along the back of the sofa as Timothèe walked up to him and sat down. He sat down quite close to Armie and he loved the way he could just sense Armie all around him. Everywhere they went together Timothèe just seemed to be magnetized to Armie.

“Well ya know, I’ve been having a lot of meetings with film companies and directors that are interested in working with me...” He started, looking at the man and somehow feeling a little bit emotional talking about a film that Armie wouldn’t be in with him. “It’s definitely going to be strange not having you there with me all the time.” 

“Yeah, I know. But I’m always just a phone call away and I’ll be there whenever you need me, okay? After all, that’s what friends are for, right?” Armie said smiling, pulling Timmy into his side.

Timmy took a sharp breath and went rigid as he leaned into Armie’s side. He knew his feelings for this man were strong and they only grew with every touch of him. Only recently had he come to terms with his sexuality after years of lying to himself about being straight. But now, knowing that he was gay, and having to keep it secret, it only made suppressing his feelings for Armie more difficult. ‘Armie isn’t like me. He doesn’t love me.’ Those words that Timothèe had written in his journal rang in his head over and over again. He knew he would never find someone who made him feel as special as Armie did. No one could ever just look at him and make him feel worthy of the world like Armie was able to. 

Timothèe pulled away and stood up, causing Armie to straighten up. “You okay?” Armie asked, a hint of genuine worry in his voice.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just hungry.” Timothèe lied. “Wanna go get breakfast?” He asked, making sure to hold back the urge to offer his hand to Armie.

“Sure thing. I rented a car so I’ll drive us.” Armie said, standing up to look over Timmy. Timothèe didn’t realize how tall Armie was until now. He made him feel so small and fragile. They quickly pulled on their shoes and walked to the car. 

They decided on some small breakfast joint just outside of the resort. As soon as they stepped out of the car, two girls came running over to ask if they could get pictures with Timothèe. They were both around 18 and were decked out in snow gear. They looked like they had just gotten off the slopes. So of course, Timmy said yes. Armie chuckled to himself as he snapped pictures for the girls on their phones. When they left, Armie just about busted a gut laughing at Tim. 

“Ah T, look at how you have all these girls swooning over you.” Armie said and winked. Timothèe turned red as Armie mentioned that. 

“I wish it was you who felt that way…” He muttered to himself so Armie wouldn’t hear before opening the door. He looked a little upset now.

“Hey, I was just kidding. I won’t bring up fame while we are out on this trip anymore. Okay? Just you and me.” Armie said, walking in and patting Tim on the back. A waitress seated them, who once again, asked for a picture with Tim. He, of course, said yes, and before he knew it the whole restaurant was swarming him and Armie’s table asking for pictures with both, but mainly Timothèe. 

Armie noticed Timothèe getting flustered, so he stood up and spoke loudly and to the point. “Excuse me, hi. Now, I hate to disappoint you all but Timothèe and I would like our privacy, so please, no more pictures.” He said and sat down. After about 5 minutes everyone was back at their seats, but they were still looking over at them. Neither of them felt that they could catch up like this. They needed at least some privacy. “Hey, how about we blow this joint and go to the store. We can pick up a few things and I’ll cook you those waffles I made you all the time when you would wander over to my apartment each morning back in Crema. Sound nice?” Armie asked, hoping to cheer up Timmy, as he seemed to have been a little overwhelmed with the hoard of fans.

Timmy cracked a smile and stood up. “Sounds perfect.” He said and walked with Armie to the door. Tim absolutely loved Armie in more ways than one. He always made him feel safe, loved and cared for, even in the midst of chaos. If it wasn’t for Armie, Timothèe doubted he would have survived 14 months of press. Armie was like a grounding stone for Tim. “Thanks. I really appreciate you doing that in there” Tim said, he felt his face heat up and he knew a dark blush was spreading across his cheeks.

“No problem, T. I got you.” Armie said and squeezed Timothèe to his side as they walked the rest of the way to the car. Climbing in, Armie directed his attention to Tim, who seemed to be shivering much more than when they were walking. He took off his coat and handed it over to him. “Here. You’re cold. Use this.” Armie said with a gentle smile.

When Tim saw that smile his heart skipped a beat. How could a man be so selfless? Timothèe gripped the coat weakly. It was a sleek black button down coat that was much too big for Tim’s slender figure compared to Armies muscular one. “But you’ll be cold-“ Timothèe said, starting to hand back the coat. 

“No no, take it. I’m fine. Really, T.” Armie insisted and pushed the coat back Tim’s way. Timothèe took it and slid his long arms into the sleeves before being completely overtaken by the smell of Armie. It made his whole being melt with a sense of calm. Timothèe took a deep breath and loudly exhaled. “Oh my god…” He said, snuggling his face into the jacket, completely forgetting Armie was right there. It took him back to their time in Crema where Timothèe completely shoved his head into ‘Oliver’s’ swim trunks and they smelled just like Armie because they hadn’t been washed. Tim thought about how he never wanted that scene to end. But, he was quickly snapped back into reality when he heard Armie’s laugh, only then realizing what he was doing. He turned dark red with embarrassment.

“How’s it going, T?” Armie asked with a chuckle, noticing the blush that spread across Tim’s cheeks. The kid was so adorable and Armie had fallen hard for him the day they met, but of course, being married and all at the time had prohibited him from acting on his feelings. The way he felt when he looked at Tim, touched him, or even spoke to him was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. At first he just thought he was suffering severe character bleed, but he soon realized the feelings he had for Tim were all his own. And right now, it was taking everything in Armie to not devour him whole. Armie swooned over Tim and he swore he had never seen anything more perfect than that kid.

“I- uhh- It smells like you.” Timothèe squeaked, clearly embarrassed. Armie smiled at him. The act of seeing Timothèe revel in the scent of him was maddening. The thought crossed his mind for a moment that maybe, just maybe, Timothèe reciprocated the feelings. That thought was quickly cut short though after Tim spoke up. “Oh, no it smells like your house. That’s why I like it so much. Your house smells like cinnamon.” Tim lied. He mentally slapped himself for that stupid cover up. It was even weirder than just admitting to enjoying the scent of Armie.

“Oh. Okay. I mean, whatever you’re into, T.” Armie chuckled and began driving to the store. This gave them both time to think about what they were feeling and how to hide it, even though they were both oblivious to one another’s feelings. Timothèe was a lot harder on himself than Armie was, and he figured the best way to cope was to just deny his feelings internally. Then maybe he could convince himself he wasn’t in love with the gorgeous 6’5 man that he was going to be alone with for the next week. Armie on the other hand, just tried to box up his feelings and forget about them. That had seemed to work so far. After about a fifteen minute drive, they arrived at the grocery store.


	2. A Comforting Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy end up back at the condo, relaxing for the remainder of the day since Timmy was so tired from traveling. They end up in a situation that both boys had been longing to be in for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you go so much for the overwhelming amount of support and comments on the first chapter! I never thought my first work would get so much attention and I really appreciate it! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt I needed to cut it off when I did because the next chapter will have some shit go down in it (just a heads up lol). I'm working on getting these chapters out as fast as I can for you all, and I don't know for sure how many chapters there will be, but I'm leaning towards seven. Keep in mind this is not a definite number as there could very well be more! I hope you all enjoy! <3  
> *All mistakes are my own*

Before they knew it, they were back at the condo and Timmy was passed out on the couch while Armie cooked. After all, Timothèe had been in the air for over seven hours. Soon, Timmy woke up to the smell of delicious waffles floating through the air. He yawned and sat up, turning his head and laying eyes on Armie. His eyes traced up and down the man’s perfect figure and Tim’s breath hitched. How could Armie be so naturally gorgeous? Timothèe stood up and walked slowly over to the table, but what he didn’t seem to see was that there was a step up into the kitchen from the living room, a two tiered sort of thing, and he tripped. Luckily, Armie was right there and caught Timmy in an instant. 

Armie held the young boy by his waist, his face undeniably close to Tim’s. He could smell the cologne radiating off of Timothée’s smooth skin. Armie’s eyes were locked with Tim’s for what seemed like hours, but was most likely only a few seconds. Armie didn’t want to let go of Tim, but when Timothèe’s face turned all shades of red and he felt the frail boy wiggle uncomfortably in his arms, he helped him stand and then let go, chuckling softly to himself. “You okay there, sleepy head?” He teased, pulling Timothèe’s chair out for him. 

Tim gave him a soft push. “Oh shut up.” He smiled and sat down. “Oh Armie these look amazing…” Timmy praised as he dug in. He made a little moan when he took the first bite. “Just how I like them.” He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Good. I miss making this. The kids don’t like them because of the blueberries, so I never get to really enjoy them.” Armie spoke as he poured the creamer into this cup of french roast coffee. It was the brand Timothèe had shown him and it had been his favorite coffee since. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was Timmy’s favorite so, by default, it was his, or simply because the coffee was actually that good.

“Hell, you can make these for breakfast everyday while you’re here if you want.” Timothèe said with a mouthful of waffle. 

Hours went by of them just sitting at the table and babbling on about how much of a pain all of the recruiting calls they had gotten since “Call Me By Your Name” were and the stress of life overall. Timothèe made it known to Armie that he had missed him dearly. With Timothèe talking about how much he thought about Armie, it made it increasingly difficult for Armie to not make a move on Timmy right then and there. At about noon they decided to watch a movie together to settle down for the day since they had been going nonstop for months now with work and all. 

Timothèe sat next to Armie on the couch as Armie scrolled through the movies, looking for something that piqued their curiosity. After about ten minutes of bickering back and forth, the boys decided on watching “Tangled” because Timothèe was a sucker for a good Disney movie and after seeing how bad Timothèe wanted to watch it, Armie couldn’t muster up the strength to say no to him.

The movie started and within twenty minutes Timothèe started to yawn. His eyes started closing and he swayed side to side slightly as he tried to keep himself from falling asleep. The TV wasn’t up too loud, just enough so it could be heard but the sound was just quiet enough to be relaxing.

There was not much room on the couch and Armie noticed Timmy getting tired. He figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get to actually touch Timothèe without it being weird. “Hey, you can lean back on me if you want since the couch doesn’t have much room. I know you’re tired and I really don’t mind if you use me as a pillow.” Armie offered and laughed softly, hoping to ease the tension so Timmy would agree to his sort of odd suggestion.

Timothèe thought hard for a minute before smiling to himself and nodded. This was a harmless touch, right? He looked Armie up and down before pulling Armie’s legs up onto the couch so Timothèe could settle between them. Once he was practically wrapped in Armie’s long and toned legs, he laid his head back onto Armie’s chest and rested one hand on Armie’s side. He looked up at Armie with big puppy eyes and a bottom lip that was slightly swollen because he had been nervously chewing on it. “Is this okay?” He asked, unsure about how Armie would feel about this arrangement, knowing fully that he had maneuvered himself into a position where he was cuddling with Armie.

Armie put a large hand on Tim’s hip and squeezed gently to let him know he was comfortable with it before verbally communicating. “Yeah. This works.” Armie said and rubbed Timmy’s hip with his long thumb. He was trying his hardest not to let on how incredible he felt about actually cuddling with Timothèe. This was not Elio. They were not acting. Armie was legitimately holding Timothèe and it didn’t feel awkward or forced. Even if Armie thought this didn’t mean anything to Timmy, it meant the world and more to him to just have Timothèe laying in his arms like this.

It had almost been an hour when Armie heard soft, quiet snoring noises from Timothèe. “Man, he must be really exhausted.” Armie whispered to himself. A thought ran through his head that if Timothèe wasn’t awake, he could get away with just a small, comforting kiss on the head. Without thinking about it too much, Armie leaned down and gently placed his pillow soft lips onto Timothèe’s forehead, giving him a quick kiss. A smile like no other developed on Armie’s face as he pulled back. He leaned his head on the couch and closed his eyes, falling asleep knowing that he held Timothèe tightly in his arms.


	3. I've Got No Other Place to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie discovers how Timmy truly feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst in this one. I promise it gets better in the next chapter. Once again, thanks for all the kudos and comments. Chapter 4 should be out sometime soon. I hope you enjoy! <3  
> *All mistakes are my own*

Around six o’clock, Armie woke up to Timothèe fidgeting between his legs. The boy was awake and sort of sweaty, so he figured the fireplace being on, mixing with Armie’s body heat was too much for Timothèe to handle and he was uncomfortable. Armie sat up a little bit and yawned. “Hot?” He asked Timothèe, rubbing his back gently. When doing so, Armie could feel Timothèe’s shoulder blades and only then did he realize how skinny Timothèe actually was. Armie knew how self-conscious Timmy was about his size, and every time Timmy said something even slightly degrading toward himself, it made Armie want to scoop him up and keep him away from the cruel world.

Timothèe blushed. “I uh-I didn’t mean to wake you….” He said with an apologetic tone, scooting forward so Armie could sit up. “But yeah. I am.” He laughed and stood up, removing his shirt and exposing his slim figure, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. “I need to take a shower. I’m covered in plane germs and sweat.” Timothèe said, beginning to move towards his room as he put his shirt back on.

“Okay. I’ll be here.” Armie said and stretched. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace to turn it off. It was getting quite toasty inside. He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Armie pulled a glass from the dark cherry colored wooden cabinets and moved to the sink to fill up his glass. He stood at the sink, sipping at his water while looking out the long, rectangular window. It was dark outside and even though it was hard to see the motion of falling rain, faint droplets of rain could be seen on the window. The soft pitter patter of rain filled the kitchen as it bounced against the roof of their condo. 

Meanwhile, Timmy was sitting on his bed and writing in his journal. He had kept a journal ever since he was young. His current journal was a little notebook his sister had given him before he left for Crema. It was a leather bound journal with the words ‘ne change jamais’, which translated to ‘never change’, embroidered into the cover. In this journal Timmy wrote everything about everything. He wrote about his experiences, his wants, and his feelings. Before getting into the shower, he decided to write about how he was dealing with hiding his feelings for Armie and the literal cuddle session that just happened.

‘December 7th  
We got to Aspen around nine a.m. and Armie and I met in a warm embrace. His smell was overwhelming and I didn’t want to let go. As soon as I laid eyes in him I felt my heart melt and the burning passion I had for him return even stronger than before. Well, it had never been put out, it was just refueled by seeing him in person. I couldn’t help but run up to him this morning. Seeing him again was so refreshing. I was able to remember why I didn’t try to forget that Armie existed, why I didn’t try to kill off my feelings completely, why I didn’t try to forget the memories we made together while filming. I am absolutely in love with Armie Hammer. We went out to get breakfast but got bombarded by fans, so Armie offered to cook me the waffles that I love so much. Of course I said yes. After we had eaten back at the condo, we decided to watch a movie. I got to pick it. The movie hadn’t even gotten halfway through when Armie seemed to sense that I was tired, so he offered to let me sleep on him. I accepted. He smells so good. Like an evening breeze out by the woods in autumn. I wish I could bottle up his smell and carry it with me wherever I went. Same with his voice. His voice is like smooth velvet whenever he opens his mouth. I just wish I could let him know how I feel. But I can’t and I know that. It would completely ruin his career. People would think him and I were having an affair and that’s why he divorced Liz. He’d be called a jerk, and I’d be called a homewrecker, even though that’s not what happened at all. Plus, he wouldn’t feel the same and I know that. He doesn’t like men and even if he did, how could he love a scrawny thing like me. All I would manage to do would be ruining our friendship. I wish I could tell someone. Sometimes I wish I could just run far away. Run off the world. But I can’t complain. Armie has his own life and I can’t change that. It’s just that I see his face everywhere. I can’t go an hour without thinking about him. I dream of him every night. Everything reminds me of him. Why can’t I just bottle up my feelings and keep them on a shelf somewhere far away? Armie feels like my home. Please, Armie. Take me home.’

Timothèe finished his entry and a tear rolled down his pale cheek. There wasn’t a cell in his body that wasn’t in love with Armie. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to turn on the water and unpack his toiletries. He had left his journal open.

Armie walked into Timothèe’s room and looked for him, his eyes scanning the room before immediately locking on the journal. He went and sat by it on the bed and decided to wait for Timmy to be done showering and then they could get a late dinner. His hand moved towards the journal to close it, but his eyes were pulled in a direction as soon as he saw his name. Before he knew it, he had read the entire thing. His mouth was parted slightly in disbelief as he tried to comprehend what he had just read. Did Timmy really feel that way? There was one phrase that really stood out though. ‘Armie feels like my home. Please, Armie. Take me home.’ That right there crushed Armie’s heart. Before he could even think about calming himself down and try to comprehend this, he heard the door open and locked eyes with Timmy. “Timothèe- I-“

Timothèe had forgotten to close his journal so that’s what he came out of the bathroom to do. As soon as he opened the door though, he locked eyes with Armie, and seeing the expression on the man’s face, he instantly knew he had read the journal. His eyes welled with tears and Timothèe instantly began to run. He ran out of the condo and into the pouring rain. The feeling of tears and rain mixing together and streaming down his face as he ran was numbing. All he knew is that Armie knew his secrets and this was it for them both. Timothèe had lost Armie for good. There would be no recovery from this. About a mile from the condo, Timothèe found himself crying on his knees in the middle of an empty street corner in a plaza that was only lit up by the soft orange glow of street lamps.

It took about twenty minutes, but Armie finally found Timothèe. He came up behind him and lifted Timothèe to his feet. The boy looked absolutely broken. His choked sobs rang loudly throughout the empty street. Armie pulled Timothèe close to him, both of them soaked by the stinging cold of the rain. “Timothèe, hey, shhh.” Armie whispered, holding him close.

Timothèe wriggled out of Armie’s arms and pushed the taller man away. “Stop! Go away! I know I’m fucked up! Just leave me alone! Nobody knows! No one was supposed to know, but now you do! You know I’m a disgusting human! Just go!” Timothèe shouted, turning away from Armie. He barely made it two steps before he felt his wrist be grabbed and he was pulled back into Armie.

Armie looked Timothèe in the eyes. “I love you. So much. So much it hurts. Don’t ever say you’re fucked up. You are so damn special to me, Timothèe. I fell for you the day we met. I can’t stand the thought of my life without you in it.” Armie said before slamming his lips to Timothèe’s. 

Instantly, Timothèe kissed him back. The kiss was hard and sloppy, a mess of clashing teeth and lips, but it was so heated and full of passion and desire. Timothèe let Armie wrap his hands around his waist and pull him close as he held onto Armie’s face for dear life.

Armie pushed his way into Timothèe’s mouth with his tongue. The taste of him was electrifying. Of course they had kissed before, but this was different. This was not Elio and Oliver, this was Tim and Armie. Once both boys felt they needed air, they finally pulled away. The soft flesh of Timothèe’s lips was glistening with saliva and they were a deep red from all the harsh sucking and biting on them. 

Timothèe had been sobbing that entire time, and when they broke this kiss, Timothèe collapsed into Armie’s arms and cried out one thing that finally showed how truly vulnerable Timothèe was. “I’ve got no other place to go. Armie, you’re my home. Please, Armie. Take me home. I can’t take it anymore.”


End file.
